


Straight up Gore

by Animeboy_6



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Gore, Graphic Description, I'm Bad At Tagging, Murder, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeboy_6/pseuds/Animeboy_6
Summary: I have really intense gore intrusive thoughts and I thought why not right them in story form just a heads up this is really intense gore and nothing else and I didn't dance about or be vague with the violence that happens if you are here for sexual gore this isn't the place for you unless you get off to just straight up body mutilation





	Straight up Gore

**Author's Note:**

> This is your final warning that this is heavily violent and is about body mutilation. There is a story on this chapter just one final warning.

He plunged the knife into the top of the back of their thigh till it hit bone. Once it hit bone he slowly started to drag it down till he hit right above the popliteal fossa. He pulled the knife out and repeated this on their other leg. Once both thighs where cut open he moved the knife back to the first leg and made another incision. This time he put the knife at the top of the previous wound and cut to the out to the side of the thigh but not far enough to reach the front and doing the same process but to inner part of the thigh. And once again he repeats the process on the other leg. He is now done with the legs he moves up the the face. He tosses the knife to the side no longer needing it and grabs a hole puncher. Now with the new tool in his hands he pried open the now dead, from the amount of blood lost in the cutting of the thighs, person's mouth. When the mouth was opened he put the hole puncher on the right cheek and clamped it close as hard as he could causing skin and blood spurting out of it. He removed the hole puncher, with slight difficulty as it got changed on some skin, he grabbed the stapler. Then taking the stapler to the left cheek he snaps it as hard as possible. Having the same as he had with the hole puncher he ended up having to pull the staple out with the stapler leaving a even bigger hole than the hole puncher. He pulled back to admire his work for a second amazed by how much blood their mouth is leaking before he does the final thing he wishes to with their mouth. Once he was done looking at his work, his pupils nearly in the shape of hearts, pulls at the tongue piercing they had and ripped it though their tongue till it was out and their tongue was in two. Letting out a sick chuckle he grabbed the scissors that were sitting right next to him already moving on to his next part of the plan. Once the scissors were in his right hand he pried open the left eye and shoved the scissors into the eye while they were still closed. As he plunged the scissors into the eye the liquids within the eye came squirting out and it made a noise that would make most people sick. Now that the scissors are in the eye he forced them as open as he could and twisted the pair of scissors til they where sideways and pulled the pair out of the eye socket. He threw the scissors to the side and moved to the other eye. The other eye now pried open is now stabbed by three of his fingers also letting the fluid in it out and making a horrible noise. He now pulls back with a sickening grin and ties barbed wire around their throat, wrists, and ankles not tight enough to remove any of the things but enough for it to bleed. His master piece is now finished this he leaves into the night leaving the body for someone to find and report

**Author's Note:**

> Hello if you just read that I hope you liked it I guess I might continue to write this as long as it doesn't get taken done.


End file.
